Today's sophisticated electronic equipment often requires electrical interconnections for multiple levels of power and numerous sense and signal lines to operate and communicate among the various equipment and sub-assemblies within the entire system. A fairly common requirement for a pluggable power supply entails a primary power input rated at up to 35 amperes, a low voltage dc output capable of 150-200 amperes, a secondary low voltage output capability for perhaps 15 amperes, and a communications and control interface with 30, 40, or more sense and signal lines. Rather than use a variety of connectors, it is highly desirable to have a single connector that carries the signal lines plus a plurality of different sized electrical terminals, each size being capable of carrying different levels of power. In many applications it is desirable that the connector be capable of blind mating.
Connectors carrying power, also must meet certain safety requirements. In today's global market, it is also desirable that connectors be able to meet international as well as national safety standards promulgated by, for example, the Underwriters' Laboratories (UL), the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC), and the Verein Deutscher Electrotechnischie (VDE). One particular VDE standard that must be met is that the connector must be designed so that an articulate probe (finger probe test) having a precise shape cannot be inserted into the connector to engage a power contact therein.
It is also desirable that the connector be suitable for use in drawer applications, and therefore, be blind mateable.